


Flowers, Stars and Butterflies

by BlackberryFox



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackberryFox/pseuds/BlackberryFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karma takes care of Nagisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers, Stars and Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. This is the first fic I've ever wrote for AssClass, and it's already a mess, hahahah.  
> It might be an AU, but idk.  
> Also, I dunno if I got the rating right.  
> Warnings: Self-harm (I guess?)  
> Enjoy~

Karma brought Nagisa's left forearm under the running water of the bathroom sink, gently and slowly cleaning his skin with a little of soap. The red ink came off his skin, revealing marks just as red below it.

 

"Nagisa-kun, it doesn't work if you use the pens with so much force, you know..." the redhead commented in a soft voice.

 

"I'm sorry..." the shorter male mumbled.

Karma slightly frowned, still cleaning Nagisa's skin. The latter had used red pens to draw on his arm, but ended up using too much strength while doing so, which caused red marks on his skin in the exact shape of the drawings. The drawings were pretty, small ships, the sea, mermaids and even fairies – anything that went on his mind –; and they even made use of Nagisa's slightly noticeable scars (Karma had already memorized them and where they were at this point).

Karma himself had learned that self-harm wasn't the best of the ideas, so he taught Nagisa to _draw_ instead of _inflict pain_. But _that_ wasn't what he had on his mind.

Once the redhead finished cleaning Nagisa's forearm, he reached for a towel and gently dabbed it on the other's skin. The marks left there were rather mean at some points, and painful to look at.

They stayed in silence most of the time. Karma gently held Nagisa's wrist and they walked out of the bathroom and into the latter's room. They sat down on the bed, Nagisa between Karma's legs with his back turned at him.

The redhead reached for Nagisa's right forearm, running his fingers through it. The feeling made the shorter slightly giggle and shiver.

 

"Can I draw on it?" he asked.

Nagisa let out an affirmative humming noise. Karma took the set of pens from the bedside table, putting it down on the bed besides them. He took the red pen and started to draw on Nagisa's left wrist. Stars, butterflies, flowers and stuff of the kind. The small drawings he knew how to do. They were crooked and out of shape, but there was something weirdly calming about them.

Karma brought the drawings down Nagisa's forearm. At some point, he drew two stick figures, giving them hairstyles similar to theirs. The shorter let out a small laugh at the drawing, leaning on the redhead's shoulder.

He kept drawing, filling Nagisa's forearm with silly images. When he had drawn on around three quarters of the other's forearm, he made a wavy line to announce the end of his drawings. Karma then wrote "Shiota Nagisa is worthy" on the space left, decorating around it with the same small drawings he knew.

Nagisa felt like crying once he read the phrase, but somehow managed not to.

 

"Finished." Karma declared, kissing the top of the shorter's head. "What do you think of it?"

Nagisa giggled.

 

"It looks cute."

The redhead put the pen back where it was and wrapped his arms around Nagisa. The latter leaned against Karma, still staring at his right arm.

 

"I hope that made you at least a little bit better."

Nagisa smiled.

 

"It did."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what was going on my mind when I decided to write this.  
> I hope you enjoyed it :3


End file.
